


Choices

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Discussion of medical transition, Drabble, Gen, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Urbosa, Trans woman Link, Trans woman Urbosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: No-one can make this choice for her.





	Choices

"Only you can make this choice, Link," Urbosa says, looking up at the desert stars. "But whatever you decide, you are still you, and you are a woman. No-one can take that away from you."

Link sighs. "How did you decide?"

"I... thought about it. There was politics, tradition. I was a leader of the Gerudo after all. Then I realised that, leader or not, this was no-one's choice but mine. So I did what felt right to me."

"Let me guess: only I can know what feels right to me?"

Urbosa's crooked smile is all the answer she gets.

**Author's Note:**

> FTR, I have a policy of not even headcanoning the contents of my characters' pants. That's for Link to know and share with whomever she wants to. (And likewise Urbosa.)


End file.
